Dear Diary
by Choco-Mousse
Summary: What if, the person you hate, is actually the person you love? What if, a million fangirls have a crush on him? What do you do? Become his maid, or what? Shindou x OC, Rated T for minor swearing later in the story. Review, suggest, enjoy! No Flames.
1. -Entry 1-

_**Yo minna-san!~**_

_**New story! Hehehe.. Got inspired all of a sudden.. Dunno why..**_

_**Well, It's a Shindou x OC (Murasaki Kiseki, her info is at my profile)**_

_**Well, read, enjoy, and review!**_

_**Yosh! Onto the story! Tanoshii dokusho o motte iru!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kiseki's POV**

"IM GONNA BE LAAAAAAATE!" I screamed as I ran through the hallways of my new school, Raimon Jr. High. My family is actually not that rich, my mother and father are working overseas, so I lived with my aunt and uncle. But I got kicked out of their home, so I managed to rent a cheap apartment. My aunt and uncle aren't that evil, so they gave me a part-time job at their small Diner.

I forcefully opened the door of my classroom, and sensei stared at me.

"Are you the new scholar?"

Scholar. I got here because of my skills in soccer, but contrary to that, nobody 'crushes' on me because I am REALLY very childish.

"Um.. Yes?" I said to my sensei who started to speak to the class.

"Okay class. This is the new student who will be joining us as of today. I expect you to be kind to her."

"Um.. Ohayou guzaimasu, minna. Watashi wa Murasaki Kiseki desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," I politely bowed to the class.

"Alright then Murasaki-san, you may sit next to Kirino-san. Kirino, please stand up," sensei said as a pink-haired boy rose from his seat. He smiled at me and pointed at the chair next to me, where I sat down.

"Kirino, give her a tour of the campus later," sensei instructed.

"Hai!" the pink-haired boy replied.

.

.

"Hi," he looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, you must be Kirino-san, nice to meet you," I greeted back.

I admit, he is kinda cute. His smile is really gorgeous, and his eyes are really tantalizing.

We looked at each other once again, and went back to doing whatever sensei told us to do.

.

.

.

.

_RIIINGG_

"Okay class. You may now take your lunch," sensei said as the whole class hurriedly rushed outside.

"Murasaki-san, would you like to have lunch together?" I looked up to see Kirino looking at me.

"Sure! I don't know where the canteen is, anyway," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Great, let's go!" he said as he dragged me up off my chair and out of the classroom.

"H-Hey! Slow down!" I practically begged as he dragged me to dozens of corridors, hallways, and finally, he stopped at an area which read 'canteen'. Guess we're here.

"This is the canteen?" I said as he nodded his head. We went inside and got our food.

.

"So, Murasaki-san," Kirino spoke as he chewed on his food. "What brings you to Raimon?"

"Uh.. I'm a scholar here because of soccer," I said as I bit down on my cheeseburger.

"Really? So you play soccer?"

I nodded my head.

"That's great! I'm a member of the soccer club!"

"Really? What position are you, Kirino-san?"

"Defender," he replied casually.

"Really? That's my position too!" I said joyfully.

"Then I should take you to the soccer club later!" he said, smiling.

I nodded my head vigorously as I continued to chomp down my cheeseburger.

.

.

.

.

.

"FINALLY! I thought school would never end!" I exclaimed as I sighed deeply.

"C'mon! You still have to introduce yourself to the other club members!" he said as he dragged me along again.

"Slow down, Kirino-san!" I begged as he dragged me to a huge building.

"I-Is THIS the soccer club?!" I questioned surprisingly.

"Yup, now let's go inside!" he said as he dragged me, _again._

"K-Kirino-san!"

"Minna! We've got someone who's interested in joining!" Kirino spoke up.

"WHOOOOOOO?" a brown-haired boy excitedly exclaimed as his eyes sparkled. He was followed by a short boy with a blue band, and a purple-haired boy—wait—purple?!

"*SQUEEEE!* You've got purple hair!" I squealed as I went near the boy, who sweatdropped. No, practically everyone in the club room sweatdropped.

"I'm guessing you like purple, Murasaki-san," Kirino commented.

"Like? More like LOVE!" you exclaimed, forgetting all about the soccer club.

"Um.. Murasaki-san? Introduce yourself," Kirino said.

"Oh right! I TOTALLY forgot! Kon'nichiwa, minna!~ Watashi wa Murasaki Kiseki desu!~" I bowed politely, while a man, in his 20's I think, who had an orange band, came up.

"Murasaki-san, do you like soccer?" he asked.

"Like? More like LOVE! Soccer is the only thing I love more than purple!" I said excitedly.

"Yosh! Well, welcome to the—" he was stopped by another voice.

"Kan-toku, I don't think she can be part of our club, she looks weak and childish," a brown-haired boy with shoulder length hair which is curled at the end commented, and _glared _at me.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him.

"Well, aren't you?" he glared at me, again.

"Well why don't I face you one on one? I challenged him.

"Sounds like a plan. If you can make a goal, you can join," he said sternly.

"Accepted!" I replied.

"You sure about this, Murasaki-san, Shindou?" Kirino asked. We both nodded, still glaring daggers at each other.

"O-okay.." Kirino said as we all went outside.

.

.

.

"Okay, whoever gets the ball to the goal, wins!" Kirino said to both of us. We nodded eagerly

"Okay, START!"

Shindou has the ball in possession. I rushed to him, but he called out a—keshin?!

"Sousha Maestro!"

"Sugoi, sugoi! You've got a keshin!" I complimented. "Then I should us MY keshin, too!" I excitedly said. Everybody gasped.

"Tasogare no Kami, Maduin! (Twilight God, Maduin)" everybody gasped, yet again. Even Shindou seemed surprised for a while.

"You can't get the ball!" Shindou said as he dribbled towards me.

"Let's just see about that!"

I charged up to him and used my keshin hissatsu, Trine, and got past Shindou. I kicked the ball to the goal, and it went in.

"ALRIGHT! I GET TO STAY IN THE CLUB!" I exclaimed as I fist-bumped the air.

Shindou's face was priceless. It had a mix of disbelief, shock, horror, and wrath.

Everybody gathered around me and started to introduce themselves.

"Murasaki-senpai, that was awesome!"

"That was sooooo cool!"

I glanced at Shindou, and he glared at me. I looked away, but felt a bit sad. What did I ever do to him anyway?

"Yosh, Murasaki, your official day as a member starts now! Bet you can't wait!" Endou kan-toku said.

I smiled, and nodded my head.

.

.

.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE that lousy musician! What did I ever do to him anyway? I thought it was illegal to give glares to someone you don't know! And oh, dear diary, I think I've got a crush on Kirino-san! SQUEEEE!_

_Kiseki_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End of Chapter 1! How was it? I hope you like it, guys! I will be updating maybe tomorrow or the next day, so tune in!**_

_**Arigatou, minna-san!**_

_**Mata ne!**_


	2. -Entry 2-

_**CHAPTER 2 OF DEAR DIARY!**_

_**How do you like it so far? Hehehe.. sorry for not updating yesterday.. I was kinda busy because of a project that is due today.. Ugh… Hate it.**_

_**Btw, I hope you'll also like this chapter!**_

_**Read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own IE/Go/CS/Galaxy..**_

_**Yosh! Onto the story!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Murasaki's POV**_

"FRIIIIDAAAAAY!" I excitedly shouted as I jumped off of bed. Friday, meaning end of the horrific weekend. Which means staying up late and having fun. YIPEE!

Well, It's already my first week in Raimon, and that lousy musician still hates me. Yep, I now dub him Lousy Musician the first. Anyway,

"Tenma! Shinsuke! Aoi! Ohayou!" I said to the three cheerily.

"Ohayou, Murasaki-senpai!" Tenma greeted back.

"Are you heading to school senpai?" Aoi asked. I nodded my head.

"May I join you three?" I asked pleasingly.

"Sure! Come on!" Tenma said as he grabbed my hand and zipped off, dragging me.

"H-hey! S-slow down! EEEP!" I practically screamed and begged.

When we arrived the gates of the school, Tenma finally released my hand.

"Seriously.. You're acting like how Kirino-san is when he's around me.." I sighed.

"C'mon! We still have morning practice!" Shinsuke reminded.

"Yeah! C'mon guys!" Aoi added.

I nodded my head and we all went to the soccer building.

.

"Ohayou guzaimasu, Kan-toku," the three of us greeted our coach, Endou.

"Ohayou, Murasaki, Tenma, Aoi, Shinsuke. Looks like you're not the only ones early," he grinned.

"Murasaki-san!" Kirino waved to me… and beside him was… that awful looking lousy musician.

"Ohayou, Kirino-san!" I waved and then sent a direct glare to Shindou. He glared back, and we had a glaring contest.

"Looks like that's how those two greet each other…" Kirino sweatdropped as the other members came in.

"Should we really see this kind of scene everyday?" Hamano sighed.

"Looks like we have to get used to it.." Hayami exclaimed. Hmano sighed again.

"Couldn't you two just make up?" Kurama suggested.

Both of us sent him a death glare, and it seemed to work.

"N-N-N-Neverm-mind-d…" he stuttered, as we continued glaring daggers at each other

"O-Okay everyone.. We should get going now.." Shinsuke sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to get stuck with lousy musician here," I rolled my eyes.

"And I couldn't live with that purple maniac around," he answered back, and we continued glaring. Finally, everyone got tired of our glares and dragged both of us outside and to our respective classrooms.

.

.

"Ugh… That lousy musician JUST had to ruin my day," I sighed.

"It's not all that bad, Murasaki-san," Kirino looked at me.

"Huh?"

"You see, Shindou is really kind. I know that since I'm his best friend.."

"Really? That lousy musician? Kind? Never dreamt of that before," I said sarcastically.

"As to why he hates you, I think that he really wants to get your attention.."

"What do you mean, Kirino-san?"

"I think Shindou l—" but Kirino was interrupted when their sensei walked in.

"Well then, Murasaki-san, sensei is here, let's continue this later," Kirino said.

"Okay.."

.

.

.

"That's weird… I thought Kirino-san was going to tell me why lousy musician hates me.." I sighed as I walked to the soccer building.

"Murasaki-san!" Kirino greeted me when I came in the clubroom. I smiled, and went near Hikaru and ruffled his purple hair. Yep, still can't get over it even if I myself have purple hair… Oh, well..

"Kirino-san, didn't you tell me that you were going to tell me why that lousy musician over there *points at Shindou* hates me?"

"Uh.. well, about that, you see, he kinda heard our conversation.. and scolded me about it.." he sighed.

"How?"

"Well, before we talked, Shindou and I conversed through phone. I kinda eft it open, so he must've heard through the speakers.." he explained.

"Well you better learn how to close your phone next time," I pouted as I smacked his head.

"Ow…" Kirino said, rubbing the part where I hit him.

"Well then, let's go to practice!" I said as **I **dragged him out.

"H-hey! Murasaki-san!" he cried.

"Well at least you know how I feel now!" I smirked.

"Ughh…" he groaned, as I dragged him.

.

.

"Minna!~ Practice is now over! You may now go!" Aoi exclaimed as all of us were panting from all that running and kicking.. and fighting by me and lousy musician.

"FINALLY! Kirino-san, what time is it?" I asked Kirino.

"6:30"

"WHAAAAAT?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE DINER BY 6! I'M DOOOOOOOMED!" I screamed as I ran to the Diner.

.

.

"Oji-san, Oba-san, okurete gomen ne!" I apologized to my aunt and uncle.

"Kiseki, that is your 10th time being late. As you can see in the rules, any personnel who is late for 10 or more times is considered fired. Which means, you're fired," my uncle said sternly.

My being shattered when I heard those words, 'you're fired'. I gasped in horror and whispered a small, 'okay' before leaving the Diner.

.

As I walked down the street, I kept thinking, 'where the hell am I supposed to get money?' I checked the newspaper, but all the jobs required being a graduate or either they are too far from Raimon. I walked and walked and walked… until I bumped on a telephone pole.

"Thanks for doubling my unluckiness for the day you-" I stopped as I read a flyer.

'Do you have a job?'

"No."

'Do you want a job?'

"Yes."

'Do you want your job to have high salary plus half year bonuses and free rooms?'

"Yes, yes and yes."

'Would you still accept it even if it's being a personal maid for a 14 year old?'

"Yes."

"Even if that job is at a mansion near Raimon?'

"Yes." _'Wow, this flyer sure excites me..'_

'Then come apply at 10th Main Street, Shindou residence! Or just turn left at the 3rd corner near Raimon! Age 13 and up only.'

At that sentence, I zipped to that address, not noticing the _Shindou _residence.

When I arrived, I gasped at the humongous mansion in front of me. This is one ginormous house. And so, I gathered my confidence and rang the doorbell.

_Ding-dong_

"Who is it?" an mature voice approached the gate. Must be in her 30's or something.

"Excuse me, but I'm here for the personal maid job?" I said to the woman.

"Oh! Thank goodness someone applied! Come in, come in," she welcomed me in. Man, this is one kind lady.

"May I ask of your name?" she asked.

"Murasaki Kiseki," I smiled.

"That's good! I'm the owner of this house, you may call me miss Shindou, and you're hired!" she clapped her hands together in a joyful tone.

"Thank you so much, Miss Shindou!" I bowed, still oblivious to the fact that this is the SHINDOU residence.

"That's great! Well, my son, who you'll be working for, will be here in a while. May I know where you go to school?"

"I study at Raimon,"

"Well then! My son studies there too! It would be great if you two knew each other!" she said joyfully. Does this girl ever run out of joy? She reminds me about me when I was younger.

_DING-DONG!_

"That must be him now!" she ran to the door and opened it.

"Good evening, okaa-san," the boy greeted. His voice is kinda familiar..

"Good news! We have a maid for you now!" she said.

"Thanks, but is that really necessary?" I hear him say.

"Yes, dear. Now go meet her! She's at the living room," she says as I hear footsteps.

I stared at the entrance, curious to see who my 'master' was.

Then I saw it. Shoulder length curled hair, brown-black eyes… Wait, isn't this-

"YOU are the new maid?" he said nearly collapsing.

"YOU are the one I'm supposed to serve?!" I said, nearly having a heart attack.

"That's great! You two know each other! Well dearies, I have to go for my 1 month business trip! And oh, Murasaki, your monthly pay will be given by the head maid! Toodles!" she waved and dashed away.

"I don't get why my mother hired YOU," he glared at me.

"And I don't get why I have to serve YOU," I replied back, glaring back at him.

.

Yep, this is gonna be one hell of a job.

.

.

.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I've got a new job, which apparently says I have to obey whatever that lousy musician want me to do! UWAHHH! I swear, if I could've found another job that was near Raimon, I would've gotten it! URGGGGHHHHH!_

_Kiseki_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Soooo, how was this chapter? Ehhhh? Okaayyyyy, I'm going to update sometime tomorrow, if I find time…. Toodles!**_

_**Arigatou, minna!~**_

_**Mata ne!**_


	3. -Entry 3-

_**Chapter update! HEHEHEHE.**_

_**Well, sorry for taking so long, minna!~ Watashi wa shukudai de isogashikatta.. Gomen..**_

_**Anywhoo,~ This chapter.. I had to scan through tons of memories in my mind to find it, so it better be good! Yosh, minna! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own IE/GO/CS/Galaxy**_

_**Onto the story!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Still in Kiseki's POV**

.

.

"What do you want?" I demanded my so called _master._ Boy, did I want to kill him.

"You know, I could tell my mother about your misbehaviour, so she could fire you," he smirked.

"Ughh.. What do you want, _maasteer~?" _I said in the chirpiest voice I could provide.

"Fetch me my snack," he bluntly replied, as I walked off, away from his face.

"Fine.." I huffed, and I was sure that I heard him chuckle evilly.

.

"Kiseki?" the head maid took my attention.

"What is it ma'am?"

"I'd like to thank you for taking care of Shindou. He's a really nice young man, even though he doesn't show you. Just hang on for a bit, and he'll warm up, okay?"

"Okay, thanks for the advice," I said as I walked off towards _master's _room.

"Here you go, _master,"_ I politely bowed.

"Off you go now," he shooed me away from his room. Ugh! The nerve of that guy!

I groggily approached my room, and when I was about to open it, my phone beeped.

_**From: Kirino Ranmaru**_

_**Murasaki! Me and the others are going out for a picnic!  
Would you like to come?**_

I pouted, and glared at my _master's _door. I quickly replied,

_**To: Kirino Ranmaru  
From: Murasaki Kiseki**_

_**I'd love to, Kirino-san. But unfortunately, I can't. Maybe  
next time?**_

I sighed again, as my phone beeped, signalling that he replied.

_**From: Kirino Ranmaru**_

_**Aw, too bad. Well, if you change your mind, I'm headed to  
Shindou's. See you **___

I gulped, and widened my eyes. He's coming. Here. I just hope that _master _won't need to order me around anytime soon.

.

.

_Ding-Dong_

"Oh! It's you, Kirino-san. Come in, I'll have Shindou-san here in a while," the head maid offered the pink-haired boy inside.

"Okay, thanks."

.

"Kirino."

"Shindou! Tehere you are! So, are you coming?"

"Yes, but would you like a drink first?" he offered.

"Sure. No problem."

"MAID! Bring me two glasses of water, NOW," he demanded. Ugh. Now I have to see Kirino.

"H-here you go, _m-master.._" I stammered. I couldn't look up, as I knew that Kirino was there.

"Thank you, maid."

"M-Murasaki?" Kirino was baffled. I looked at him, gave him a smile, and ran off to my room.

"Dang you..musician.." I sobbed.

.

.

.

.

"Shindou? Was that really Murasaki?" Kirino questioned his best friend.

"Yes. It's the purple maniac. She's new. Came in last week," Shindou said.

"Well, it's obvious that you're not treating her well!"

"What? She deserves it."

With that, Kirino abruptly stood up, and left the house.

"_I know you like her, Shindou," _Kirino addressed Shindou, while the latter widened his eyes.

.

.

"Murasaki!" Shindou shouted in the school's hallways, making me embarrassed. Well, at least he's not addressing me as maid. Ugh..

"What is it, lousy musician?"

"You're coming with me later in the clubroom. We're assigned to redecorate for next month's dance."

"Really? Or are you just _afraid_ to go alone?" I smirked.

"N-No way!"

"Well, for one, I heard about the legend of the ghost in the clubroom.." I whispered. He went pale.

"G-g-g-g-g-ghost? N-nonesense!" he stuttered.

"Well, I heard that every 7 at night, a ghost comes at the clubroom," I breathed in his ear. "And we're staying there until 8 in the evening.." I smirked. He went paler.

"N-no way.. You'r e l-l-ying.."

I smirked again as I dashed to my classroom, leaving him utterly terrified.

.

.

"Murasaki! Come on!" Shindou commanded.

"You go ahead!" I smirked. "I still have something to do!"

"Fine! But you better hurry up!" he said, and went to the clubroom.

'_Hehehe.. He'll never know what hit him..'_

.

.

.

**Shindou's POV**

'_Okay Shindou..calm down.. You're NOT afraid of ghosts. You just have to wait for that blasted maniac.. And it's still 6 o'clock… The ghost shouldn't be here yet..'_ I whispered to myself. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm terrified of ghosts!

_Shindou.._

I froze. "W-who's there?"

_Shindou.._

I became pale. "W-who's t-there?!"

Before I knew it, the doors were shut close, and the lights were blinking on and off.

Was it a ghost? I thought Murasaki said that it appeared at 7? It's still 6! Advanced much? UWAHH!

_Shindou.._

"S-show up already! C'Cmon!" I stammered.

I froze in place as I saw a black haired girl smiling at me. At that, I blacked out.

.

.

I woke up with the sound of laughter. I scanned the surroundings, checking if the ghost was there.

"Murasaki?" I groggily confirmed as I saw the purple-haired gal.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! You—you should have seen *chuckle* the look on your *chuckle*face!" she said between breaths.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" I cried.

She nodded vigorously.

"How about the—"

"The hair? Wig!"

"How about the—" I was interrupted by the sound of the door locking. I shot a look at her.

"What? I SWEAR it isn't me! PROMISE! It must be the maintenance! They must have thought nobody was here!" she cried.

"Great. Now I'm stuck with you," I complained, as my stomach grumbled. "Hungry.."

"Hungry? Let me check my bag!" she said.

.

**Kiseki's POV**

.

.

.

"Ta-daa! I said as I held up a box of _Takoyaki_ (a Japanese street food).

"What's that?" he asked.

"You don't know? Well, obviously! Only poor people like me eat these stuff. Try it! It's REAALLY good!" I offered.

"Fine," he said as he grabbed one from the box, and ate it. His eyes sparkled.

"Like it?"

He gobbled down the rest, not even leaving me a single piece.

"HEY!"

"Sorry.. I was just.. hungry.."

"Well, good thing I have another box!" I grinned. His ears perked up.

"None for you. You ate all of my share," I said, but he gave me the cutest puppy eyes that made my face fluster.

"Fine. But only one piece," I said.

.

Maybe being locked up with him all night is not as bad as I thought…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, guess what? Me and lousy musician are stuck in the clubroom! And he ate all my Takoyaki! How dare he! Ugh! Well, I'm going to sleep now.. But one question, diary. What is this fluttery feeling in me?_

_Kiseki_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Minna!~ How'd you like it? I hope you do! Review, k? Arigatou!**_

_**Mata ne!**_


	4. -Entry 4-

_**Sorry guys, I haven't updated since forever.. I had writer's block.. Well, for those who care enough, today (August 19) is mah bday!~**_

_**So here's my gift to you guys, a brand new chapter of Dear Diary!**_

_**Well, LET THE FUN BEGIN.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kiseki's POV**

.

.

'_*yawn* *stretch* where am I? And.. wait.. is this.. Shindou?'_ I mentally cried at our position. My head was on his shoulder, and his head on mine. Isn't this how lovers sleep..accidentally? Well, we slept accidentally, but HELL NO ARE WE LOVERS. Even so, I couldn't ignore my feelings towards my _master._ It's a miracle he hasn't fired me yet. Well, he's probably enjoying pissing me off with his badass lousy musician attitude.

"SHINDOU!" I shook him as hard as I could, not minding if he was my master or whatever. I just wanted to get out of his grip on my waist.

"Hnn.. 5 more minutes.." he whined.. _'So cute..'_

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that.

"5 more minutes and I'll throw you out the window!"

"Huh..? Oh..Murasaki.. *yawn* What time is it?" he yawned.

"Don't worry, we won't be late for school, because WE ARE IN SCHOOL!" I cried in frustration, his grip not lifting off my waist. He earned a blush from me for that, but I quickly looked away so he won't notice.

"Hn.. I don't care.. I want to spend..more..time..with.. *zzzz*" he drifted off to sleep again, but this time, cuddling me.

"WHAT THE HECK SHINDOU?!" I cried, wishing for a miracle to happen.

Thankfully, at that time, the janitress came in.

"Hey you two! Get your lazy asses up! You're not allowed to sleep in here!"

At that, Shindou snapped up, releasing his grip from me.

"What? Oh! C'mon maniac! Get up!" he ordered me.

"Says the one who cuddled me not long ago," I mumbled in an inaudible voice.

It seemed that the janitress got tired of us, so she dragged us out of the room.

.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"NO, IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Aaaand, one of our most famous arguments started..again. It was obviously his fault for being such a scaredy-cat that night.

"Can you please stop it you two?" Kirino complained.

"Can't we at least have a day of peace?" Hayami sighed.

We didn't listen to any of their complaints and kept on arguing. Even coach had enough, so he sent us out and to our respective classrooms.

As I went out, I spotted Shindou crowded over by his fangirls, screaming and squealing and doing whatever girls do to handsome boys.

Wait, did I just call him.._handsome?_

To get out of the mess, I hurried to my classroom, a blush still on my cheeks. I slumped down on my chair, which is next to Kirino's.

"Ughhh.." I sighed to myself.

"Hey, Murasai-san," Kirino glanced at me.

"Yes? What is it, Kirino-san?" I asked.

"Where were you and Shindou last night?" he asked curiously.

"Well..um..ahh—"

"Good morning class," sensei came in. Phew, saved by the teacher.

I've got a lot of explaining to do.

.

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay. I admit it. I do have a crush on Shindou. But it's not like he'll return my feelings. Right? Right? Answer me already, Diary!_

_Kiseki_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sorry for the short chappy, minna~ *bows several times* I've got a ton of homework to do… Sorry.. But I'll make it up in the next chapter. I promise. Pinky swear.**_

_**Mata ne!**_


End file.
